Salazar’s Challenge
by Dream4
Summary: Summary: Beware the cunning of Slytherin! A challenge set forth by Salazar, to test for the true. Knowledge shall be gained as one couple wreaks havoc on the beliefs of wizarding society as a whole, couple that history has erased. HGDM & RRSS
1. Default Chapter

**Salazar's Challenge

* * *

**Summary: Beware the cunning of Slytherin! A challenge set forth by Salazar, to test for the true. Knowledge shall be gained as one couple wreaks havoc on the beliefs of wizarding society as a whole, couple that history has erased. HG/DM & RR/SS

* * *

Freezing cold wind crashes against the castle's walls forcing it whip around making high pitch piercing sounds that is easily heard within. Torches flicker brightly as they give off just enough light for one to make out the hallway but not enough to really see into the shadows. 

In the bowls of the castle resides one of the four great houses of Hogwarts. Hidden behind a simple stone wall resides the Slytherin dormitories. In the common room the only light comes from two torches on opposites sides of the room.

A lone man swiftly investigates his charges, making sure that each and every student is accounted for. As Severus finishes his inquiry a soft hisses sound causes him to pause. A low rumble of stones moving spurs him into action, thinking that a Slytherin student is out of bed.

Severus rushes into the common room coming to an abrupt halt. A blazing fire erupts in the fireplace, seconds after he enters the room. Within moments the room is unnaturally warm. Using one of his hands to wipe away some of the sweat the is pouring down his face, he hears the hissing noises again, only this time much louder.

Gritting his teeth, Severus notes that most of the dorm is flooding into the common room. The sounds of stones moving near the far wall cause the students to hastily back away from it. With one hand gripping the handle of his wand, Severus wonders if it is just the castle settling.

"Professor Snape! What's going on?" asks Toby, a scared first year that huddles closer to his older brother. The stones start to shift, slowly transforming into a large cobra's head. The cobra was integrally designed, eyes of the snake are pure silver and the fangs are made from pure white stone.

"Slytherin's my challenge is upon you," hisses the snake, softly. Inhaling sharply, Severus immediately squares his shoulders and straightens up. "Time to prove you cunning, and your worth."

"It's Salazar's challenge," whispers Severus as he slowly recovers from his shock. Not daring to take his eyes off the serpent, he gestures to the snake that is protruding from the wall. "I need all the males in Slytherin to write to their families directly, inform them that it's time for the challenge."

"What about us?" questions Amelia, a third year Slytherin.

"Females do not partake in this challenge," hisses the snake, as he winks at them. "Your challenge will come later."

"Smashing," squeaks Crystal, a second year as she clutches Amelia. "I didn't think it could hear us!" At this the snake starts to softly laugh as it flicks out its tongue at the girls. Several high pitched squeaks erupt within the common room.

"All females return to your dormitory this instant!" barks Severus. "Any female found in the common room after the next three minutes will be facing a month detention with Flitch." Not wanting to antagonize their head of house, the common room was clean of females long before the time frame was up.

"Ah… Sir, what is it exactly that we have to do?" asks Blaise as he puts the finishing touches on his letter. "You know for the challenge?"

"That is not for you to know," hisses the cobra. "For now you are to inform your families, as your head of house has stated." Blaise goes slightly pale as he hurries away from the common room.

"Bloody hell," whispers Goyle. "How did it know that? Sir! Someone needs to let Draco know so that he can write his father. I know he doesn't want to miss something this important."

"I will inform Mister Malfoy," said Severus. "After you have written to your families, everyone needs to take a shower! You are to wear dress shoes, your best black pants and the silver vest, only. Your hair needs to be combed back away from your face."

"Yes, sir," responses most the boys, as they speed down to their dormitories.

"Severus!" shouts Dumbledore as he storms into the Slytherin common room. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It's Salazar's challenge sir," states Tobin, a second year as he finishes folding a piece of parchment. "Sir! We're going to need to go to the Owlery, but it's after hours! I don't think there will be enough owls for all of us."

"Hmm, that does present a problem," mutters Severus as he pointedly ignores the headmaster. Pacing the common room, Severus ponders the problem before him. As he paces around the room, Severus notes that the cobra was intently watching the headmaster.

"There are enough owls in the Owlery," reassures the cobra. "Do not concern yourself with that."

"Thanks Mister …ah, Snake sir," shouts Tobin energetically.

"I will not have it," states Dumbledore. "Everyone back to your beds, there is to be no challenge!" At this statement, Dumbledore attempts to force the students back to bed by using magic. "Back to your beds!" shouts Dumbledore.

When no one moves Severus slightly coughs, gaining the headmaster's attention. "Headmaster, I don't think…" starts Severus until he notices that Dumbledore was not looking at him but behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, Severus gasps in surprise. The cobra had an evil smirk.

"Interesting trick," mutters Dumbledore as he stares at the cobra, seemingly in a trance. The eyes of the snake swiftly change color going from silver to a bright green before they narrow dangerously. "However this is my school and I am responsible for these students."

"Yes, you are the headmaster of this school," hisses the snake, gleefully. "You should know better than to think you can't not stop this. To even attempt it would be folly."

"I hardly think that," states Dumbledore. "It's not like you can really do anything..."

"Look into my eyes," hisses the cobra. "See what I can and will do. You are not of my house, leave these proceedings alone." The serpent's eyes go from bright green to charcoal black. With a startled gasp Dumbledore flees from the room. "Gone now that old fool. Prepare house of Slytherin, the challenge will began at dawn."

Until Later


	2. Duty

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

_

**Salazar's Challenge**

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long delay. But I do have several parts ready. For those who want to know. This is a past-life story.

* * *

**  
"**_My lovely bird," whispers a male voice long before she could feel his strong arms wrap themselves around her. "I have you now." Feeling complete and safe in his embrace she leans back._

** 'B****eeep! Beeep! Wake up sleepy head! Wake Up!'**

Slamming a hand down on her alarm clock, Hermione groans as she rubs the back of her hand against her eyes as she smoothers her yawn. Stretching out her limbs, she turns her head to look at her magical alarm clock. She notes that it is just about time to get up and start her day.

"Bloody Malfoy," curses Hermione, as she throws off her warm blankets. "Why in Merlin's name did Dumbledore make him Head Boy?" grumbles Hermione as she forces herself to get up out of bed. "Why not Harry? Or even Ron for that matter? Why him?"

Huffing, Hermione starts to go about her normal morning routine. '_Maybe he bribed Dumbledore. He couldn't have gotten elected Head Boy for any good deeds, not that arrogant prat. But he should at lest take his responsibilities seriously!_' thought Hermione as her mind wonders back to the previous night's incident in the hallway. '_Thank goodness that it is Friday and I won't have to deal with him_.'

Pulling up her blue jeans, Hermione hurriedly does the buttons before she tugging down her pale purple sweater. '_I glad that my mother talked me into buying some normal clothes,_' Hermione thinks as she takes one last look at herself in the mirror. '_Now I just need to do something about my hair_,' she silently comments.

Pointing the tip of her wand at her hair, Hermione mutters off a simple charm. Her hair pulls itself up into French braid knot. Grimacing in the mirror, she taps her wand against her hair. The knot untangles itself to become a ponytail.

"Much better," comments Hermione. Turning she notices that it was still rather early in the morning, but she could hear voices coming from the common room. 'What on earth is going on? That's sounds like Malfoy, but he always sleeps in on Friday,' wonders Hermione. Upon hearing several other voices joining Malfoy's, Hermione huffs in agitation. '_He's having a party in our common room! I'll kill him!_' Hermione thought as she stalks over to her bedroom door.

Striding into the Head Common Room, Hermione finds Professor Snape among three others from Slytherin standing about, wearing silver vest that show off their arms. '_Bloody hell! I never thought a Slytherin could look so good,_' Hermione thinks.

"Your father will be joining us shortly," states Professor Snape as he nods to Draco, before nodding to the young boy standing next to him. "Along with your parents."

"Will you too be doing the challenge?" asked Thorn, a first year.

"Of course," answering Draco for Professor Snape. "Every Slytherin will be doing the challenge. Father says that when he did the challenge, the eyes glowed."

"What challenge?" asks Hermione, making her presence known.

"Stay out…" Draco growls only to back down when Professor Snape grips his shoulder.

"A challenge, set forth by Salazar Slytherin himself. It was created for those in his house. This challenge comes once every thirty years. Every Slytherin must take the challenge. Since its tradition, many of the Slytherins of past years will come to partake in the challenge," said Professor Snape. "Professor Dumbledore has agreed to allow the Slytherin house to invite their parents to witness these events. He, also gave orders that you are to ensure that no other house would tamper with them."

"Is the challenge dangerous?" questions Hermione.

"To outsiders," sneers Lucius from the doorway. "We have to prepare," instructs Lucius as he strides into the room.

"Ah, I'm going to leave you now," Hermione said as she ungracefully makes her way past Lucius. Swallowing hard, Hermione quickly dashes down the hallway. Blatantly she ignores Professor Snape when he calls out her name. She quickly makes her way to the dinning hall, Hermione hurries inside.

"Oi! Hermione," greets Ron as he sits down. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Lucius Malfoy!" huffs Hermione, as she gains not only Ron's attention but Harry's as well.

"What about him?" demands Harry as he looks up for his breakfast.

"He's here in the castle," said Hermione as she gasps for air. "He's here for the challenge."

"How do you know this?" questions Ron.

"He just showed up in the Head common room," said Hermione as she finally got her breath.

"He was in your common room!" explodes Ron. "What challenge?" shouts Ron, as he pulls out his wand. "I'll give him a challenge!"

"Ronald Billus Weasley! Harold James Potter!" snaps Professor McGonagall as she strides over to the Gryffindor table. "You will do no such thing. The only thing you're going to do is sit down and eat a hardy breakfast!"

"But professor," contradicts both Harry and Ron. They stop attempting to argue with her when she gives them a pointed glare. "Yes, Professor."

"After breakfast, Professor Dumbledore will be making an announcement about the challenge going on in the Slytherin common room," states Professor McGonagall. "You will do nothing but sit here and eat!"

"Yes, Professor," answer both Ron and Harry before they turn back to their meal.

Professor McGonagall turns to Hermione. "Hermione, you will have to watch the proceedings from within the Slytherin common room. You will be there to make sure that nothing gets out of hand. You can choose two people to come with you."

"We'll go," states Ron loyally. "And protect you from those Slyerins!"

"Mister Weasley! Miss Granger has to choose one male and one female to accompany her from the other two houses," states Professor McGonagall. When she sees the color leave Hermione's face she relents. "However, she can also bring along one person for Gryffindor. This one person can not interfere with the Challenge."

"Yes, Professor," mutters Hermione. Looking down at her breakfast Hermione feels overwhelmed.

"Harry will go with you," states Ron, shocking both Hermione and Harry. Seeing their shock Ron questions, "What? Harry is the most qualified to handle anything those Slytherins can think to send his way." Standing up, Ron picks up his plate and heads down the table to pick up more food.

"What Ron seems to forget is that you can handle yourself," mutters Harry. "Choose whom ever you would like to spend the day with."

"I would feel more comfortable with you there," answers Hermione. Feeling like someone or something was intensely watching her; she felt the need to explain. "You speak Parselmouth." Instantly she could no longer feel someone watching her. "I feel like there is something strange about this Challenge, even strange by Hogwarts definition of strange."

"You feel that too?" agrees Harry. "When we're in down there let's just keep our eyes open."

"I agree," whispers Hermione as Ron rejoins them.

**  
** TBC ….


	3. In Dreams 3

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

_

**Salazar's Challenge

* * *

**

**  
** Listening to his father's speech with a half-ear, Draco offers his mother a small smile as she enters the room. 'She always did like to be fashionably late,' thinks Draco. Shifting his gaze over to his father, Draco patiently waits for him to realize that she was in the room. "Any second now, he'll notice her.'

"Draco," snaps Lucius. "Do pay attention!" Turning to see what has his son's attention, Lucius was momentarily mortified. "Narcissa, when did you get here?"

"Now, Lucius darling," exclaims Narcissa. "You can't be too hard on Draco. He's been up since the crack of dawn pre-paring. Perhaps all he needs is a nap."

Feeling his face flame at his mother's censure, Draco squares his shoulders. 'I don't need a nap!' Glaring at both of his parents, Draco growls, "Perhaps I could do with something to eat."

"Then let us get something to eat, before we have to deal with the high tensions of the challenge," interrupts Severus. Not waiting for Lucius to take the lead, Severus glides from the room. He could hear Draco walking behind him. 'He's got to learn to control his temper.'

After taking a couple of steps, Severus states, "Draco, before you head to the dinning hall, please stop by the Slytherin common room and see that everyone is pre-pared."

"Yes sir," huffs Draco as he stalks away.

"That boy," growls Lucius as he watches his son stride further away. "Needs to feel the backside of my cane."

"For your information, Draco has been up for the last three days," hisses Severus angrily. "First dealing with school work and Head Boy duties, and then dealing with Dumbledore. His entire house is looking to him to help 'guide' them through this challenge. I seem to remember how sourly you were when your precious sleep was interrupted."

"What's that preposterous headmaster done now?" demands Lucius.

"Wants, but this is neither the time nor the place" corrects Severus.

"Hopefully he will fall asleep in the common room," states Narcissa. "Since we're early we will wake him for lunch, his temper should improve drastically." Nudging Lucius, Narcissa doesn't wait long for him to continue making their way to the dinning hall. "Oh and Severus, I want to hear everything." Flinching from her demand, Severus nods his head.

Striding into the common room, Draco was shocked to see a giant snake head coming out from the wall. 'So this is Salazar's Challenge?' Shaking his head, Draco smothers a yawn as a group of first years approach him.

"Draco," shouts Toby. "We're going to participate in the challenge."

"Every Slytherin is," states Draco. Inspecting the group before him, Draco spontaneously thinks of an idea to get rid of them. "Did you eat breakfast? And wash?"

"We already ate breakfast," dismissed Makaio. "But we didn't wash."

"What? You're going to attend a thousand year old tradition smelling like trolls?" exclaims Draco. "Toby, why is your hair so greasy?" Raking them over, Draco rolls his eyes. "You have plenty of time to wash, go do so."

"Yes sir," squeaks the group.

"Alone at last," mutters Draco as he takes a seat next to the fire. Gazing at the snake, Draco yawns again. "Well not completely alone." Stretching out, he takes one last look at the snake before closing his eyes.

"Sleep little master," mutters the snake. "For this will be the last time you're truly alone. For it's time for you to awaken."

_Girlish loud shrieks of delight quake the normally calm air, as a young black hair little girl rushes by. Trailing behind her closely was a small green creature. Smirking in amusement, Salazar watches his little sister attempt to outwit the house-elf._

"_She is rather energetic. Your poor mother," said Malcolm as he watches the girl play. _

"_Poor mother?" softly questions Salazar, not taking his eyes off of his sister._

"_Yes, your poor mother has to compete with her own child to gain the attention of her husband. Perhaps I misspoke, and should have said poor Sabia," explains Malcolm as he turns his gaze towards Salazar's parents. _

"_I didn't realize that the problem was so evident," mutters Salazar as he narrows his eyes at Malcolm._

"_When Sabia is older, she will be grateful to have you for a brother," states Malcolm hoping to appease Salazar. "If she grows up to look anything like your mother, that is."_

"_Salazar," whines Nara, his mother. "Can't you control your sister?" Salazar turns his gaze towards his mother, he simply stares at his her as he thinks, 'Why should I? She is your daughter.'_

"_Salazar!" hisses Sabino, his father. "You heard your mother. See to your sister."_

"_Yes father," shouts Salazar._

"_Shall I come with you?" offers Malcolm._

"_It is only fitting that the owner's son, help his guests in every possible way," comments Salazar. Pausing for a second, Salazar tilts his head. "We have a problem."_

"_Really," mutters Malcolm pulling out his wand. "Do tell."_

"_It's quite," stresses Salazar. Salazar watches in fascination as Malcolm mutters a charm. The tip of Malcolm's wand burns bright red before bursting into multiple colors. A thin line grows for the end of his wand and stretches into the small forest at the edge of the estate._

"_This will lead us right to her," said Malcolm._

"_Interesting spell. You'll have to show me sometime," praises Salazar as the two boys move to follow the line._

_Passing by a few trees, the boys could clearly hear an old woman talking. Speeding up the boys burst throw the trees and into a small clearing. The strange lady dropped her basket and fled. Whipping of a hex, Salazar starts to charge after the strange woman as he notices that his little sister collapses on the ground. Without thinking, he bends down and scoops her limp body up into his arms. Heat radiates off of her body._

"_She's burning up," states Salazar as he watches Malcolm inspect the fruit around the basket._

"_Poison. All of this fruit is poisoned. She won't have any chance at survival unless we get her back up to the estate," said Malcolm as he pockets some of the berries. Salazar opens his mouth and a soft hissing noise escapes. "What the bloody Crice was that?"_

"_That was me saving my sister's life," states Salazar. "I have informed Zan, my father's familiar. He'll thus will inform my father as to what transpired here. We will meet up with them at the estate." _

"_Quite a gift you have there," comments Malcolm as they focus their energy and disappear with a sudden pop. As they reappear Salazar finds his father waiting anxiously for him. Handing over his sister, Salazar notices his mother standing by the doorway. As he goes to follow his father, he feels a hand on his shoulder._

"_Your father will handle things from here," said Nara, silently sending her son away. As the day progresses into night, Salazar start to worry that Sabia wouldn't make it. Around the witching hour, his father walks into his study with his shoulders hunched._

"_Well?" softly questions Nara. "How is she?"_

"_She's live," mutters Sabino._

"_That's good new," states Salazar slightly confused by his father's actions._

"_She will live, but there was a price to be paid. She is unable to bare children," said Sabino in a hollow voice. "No man will want her, if she can not carry an heir."_

"_No!" hisses Nara, her expressive eyes wide with horror. "You should have let her die! What kind of life will she have once this gets out? You have degraded her to this." _

"_I don't understand," shouts Salazar. "You should be happy that she is alive. Father and I will take care of her."_

"_Even when you have married and have your own kin?" questions Nara._

"_She is my kin," hisses Salazar his temper starting to show. "I won't let you or anyone else hurt her."_

"_Be calm, my son," instructs Sabino. "Your mother is worried that Sabia will have her feelings hurt when a suitor rejects her because of her condition. It has been a long night; I think that is has been past time for us to retire for the evening."_

"_Yes, father," replies Salazar as he leaves his father's study._

_The scene chances, before him stood a young woman. Moving so slowly as to not drawn attention to himself, he inches closer to his goal. "I have you now, my little bird," he whispers as he wraps his arms around her. _

The rustling of footsteps slowly wake Draco as he tries to recall the strange dream he had. "A bloody hell, it was just a dream," dismiss Draco. Standing up, he felt a bite light headed. "_I need something to eat_.' Striding out of the common room, Draco missed the smirk that forms on the snake.

**  
** Until Later


End file.
